


In Heat

by Beeuk87



Series: Moon Stone Pack [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kinn, Alpha Luna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ellie, Omega Halley, Pregnancy, Pups, Rut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeuk87/pseuds/Beeuk87
Summary: Part 4 of the Moon Stone Pack series you will need to read the previous stories to understand what's happening.Follows on after Revenge.Ellie has gone into Heat and Luna is finally able to be there for her during their first bonded cycle.





	In Heat

Update will be a while as I am going to work on another fic that's not part of the Moon Stone series.

 


End file.
